The Curious Case of Lucifer Anderson
by Project Aphex
Summary: On my first day at Hogwarts, a mysterious mute first-year is stood alone in the station, waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. Little did I know at the time, we would become the greatest wizard the world has ever seen.


**Hello there dear viewers! Welcome to my new side project whilst I do "Together In The Moonlight". I went with a rather new concept and writing style for me. Remember that reviews, favourites and follows motivate me to make more chapters. I'm going to make Lucifer Anderson an interesting character, where we get to see the impact he makes upon the world from the eyes of an unknown narrator, speaking about their past experiences with him. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The curious case of Lucifer Anderson.

I met Lucifer Anderson without realising it on my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being a Muggle, I knew nobody with magical powers but myself. Therefore, I was rather surprised on my eleventh birthday when I received a confusing letter about being accepted to a magical school. Thankfully, Hogwarts was aware of my completely non-magical heritage and sent an associate to explain the whole ordeal to my parents. My father and mother are very understanding people (they wanted to be rid of me), therefore agreed for me to be sent to Hogwarts next summer. This was brilliant, yet daunting. I was about to be launched into a world I knew literally nothing about. It felt like I was going to be dropped into a maze, alone and blindfolded. Anyway, back to Lucifer. When I stumbled onto Platform 9¾, the amount of people was astounding. Almost all of them were talking amongst themselves, wishing each other goodbye for the year. I wandered through the masses, feeling quite alone. My parents were Bankers and they were stereotypically uncaring enough to not come with me to the station, since an "important meeting" coincided with my departure. As I was wading through the countless young Wizards and Witches, a boy caught my eye. He was an alone first year with dark blond hair and very strange eyes, noticeable even from a distance. Both eyes were a dull grey, but his right eye was quite different; since It had many lines of bright red running from the outside of the iris to the pupil. I abruptly stopped walking to gaze into these intriguing pair of eyes for quite a while, before I noticed he was looking back at me the whole time. I approached the boy and tried to converse with him. This lead to him staring at me, without expression. Well... It didn't feel like he was staring at me as such, but it felt like he was staring through me. His eyes were locked upon mine, but I couldn't help feeling like he was looking at something else. I felt like I didn't exist at all; as if I was in a completely different world to him. After he was through leaving me completely befuddled, he glanced at his watch, then made his way towards the open carriage doors and into the Hogwarts express. After my encounter with the strange boy, I felt the insecurities seep in. "Was it me? Was it something I did?" I thought to myself. This was my first encounter with a wizard apart from the Hogwarts associate, so I didn't know all the correct mannerisms, so to speak. It was at this point when the girl who stood behind me tapped my shoulder.

"It isn't you." The girl told me, a sympathetic expression on her face.

"Pardon?"

"I mean, it isn't your fault he did that. We tried to talk to him earlier, too. He did exactly the same thing."

An intense relief overflowed my senses. Thank god. I thought I just deeply offended the first student I spoke to. The girl who talked to me turned out to be Rosie Johnson, my best friend throughout the whole of my upcoming Hogwarts life.

The journey to Hogwarts was spent of Rosie and myself discussing our lives. I was telling her about my Banker parents, and she told me about her mother who worked for the Ministry of Magic and also wasn't around for her much. In what seemed like no time at all, we had arrived at Hogsmeade Station. We made our way through the crowded hell of a platform and onto the carriages, which seemed to be pulled by nothing. They delivered us at a dock which was full of hundreds of small boats. We then crossed a large lake, with the beautiful Hogwarts castle in the distance. After this voyage, we were directed by an old witch into Hogwarts' Great Hall to be sorted into one of the four different houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. A crumpled old singing hat was taken out on a stool by the old witch; who introduced herself as Professor McGonnagall. I was informed on the train by Rosie about the ceremony, so I knew this was the Sorting Hat. One by one, students were being put into their houses, receiving cheers from their house tables. A few students had been sorted and everyone was talking amongst themselves about their new members. Apart from my occasional conversation with Rosie, the sorting ceremony so far had been tremendously dull. That was until Professor McGonnagall called a name which rendered the whole room silent.

"_Lucifer Anderson!_"

I suppose the rumours about the mysterious mute had travelled around the whole of the school by now, because everyone's head had turned towards the figure who wandered towards the Sorting Hat. He had an abnormal type of walk, because no matter where he went, he simply wandered. It was as if there was no hurry to do anything, as nothing he did mattered to him. He finally sat down on the stool and Professor McGonnagall proceeded to lower the hat onto his head. The whole room seemed to hold their breath, waiting for the result of which house this strange person went into. But, to everyone's confusion, there was no answer. The hat simply sat on his head for an inordinate amount of time, completely silent. The hat was on his head for so long, it had to be removed by the Professor, who was looking immensely shocked by the current situation.

"Well… We seem to be having a bit of problem with the sorting for Lucifer here. We'll commence with the rest of the sorting now. Lucifer, you can go and sit back down."

Lucifer then proceeded to stand up and wander back to his previous seat; whilst being watched by about every Hogwarts student. The rest of the Sorting ceremony continued without a hitch (I was sorted into Ravenclaw), but the main topic of conversation was the mysterious mute blond. After Zane Zuckerman was sorted into Hufflepuff, the start-of-year feast commenced. Everyone slowly forgot about the mute with the red eye as they congregated with their new housemates. Everyone but me. Ever since I was a little girl, I always wanted to solve the mysteries around me. Where did Mrs Jenkins' cat go? Why was 43 Prinnet Close derelict? Now, I had a new mystery to solve. Who exactly was Lucifer Anderson?

After the feast had ended, the prefects began to lead everyone to their respective houses. I, however, planned to stay behind to watch what happened to Lucifer; who was still sat in his seat. I pretended to leave with the rest of my house when I hid behind the open doors of the Great Hall, listening closely for any signs of talking and movement. I stayed there for a few minutes, before I heard the distinctive voice of the school's Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore.

"Come with me please, Lucifer. We'll see if we can get you sorted into a house." I peeked around the door to see Dumbledore escorting Lucifer into a corridor behind the great hall. After checking the hall was clear of teachers, I followed. The corridor lead to a single wooden door which, to my delight, was left slightly ajar. I listened intently to the conversation between Dumbledore and the Sorting Hat.

"In your thousand-year life, you've never once failed to be able to tell the house of a student! What exactly is stopping you?" Dumbledore said, sounding rather irritated.

"Well, it's hard to explain. I just… Can't get in. It's like trying to open a locked door! You're fully aware of how I sort the students, therefore the only possible outcome must be that the child must be skilled in occlumency!" The hat exclaimed, sounding rather distressed.

"Impossible. How can a child of 11 years of age be skilled in occlumency?" Dumbledore said in disbelief.

"I agree that it's shocking, but it's the only explanation. How about you ask the boy?"

"Wouldn't get us anywhere. He's completely mute."

"Mute? Wait… Professor, is his right eye red?" Said the hat, sounding very interested indeed.

"Yes, it is. How do you know?" Dumbledore asked, sounding rather puzzled.

"Merlin's beard… The legend is true..." The hat said in awe.

"What legend?"

The hat proceeded to explain to him that a few years after his creation, he overheard a conversation between Salazar Slytherin and the ancestor of all seers, Guenevere Bellecote. She foretold that a thousand years from then, a mysterious boy would arrive at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who would grow to be the greatest wizard mankind has ever seen. He would have one red eye and would only speak when he felt it to be necessary. Also, he would be unsortable and absurdly talented at the Dark Arts. Salazar Slytherin, who personally thought she was crazy, dismissed the woman from his office. Whether he would be good or evil was not foretold. All that was said, was that he would be great.

After the hat had finished its story, I saw Dumbledore sit on the chair beside it, presumably trying to process the information he had just heard. After a few minutes of thinking, he stood up and opened a door to the left of the room and invited Lucifer inside. Dumbledore invited him to sit down on the chair opposite him, but Lucifer didn't move. Instead, he just stood and observed the room around him. Dumbledore shrugged his old, thin shoulders and started talking anyway.

"As Professor McGonnogall explained at the start of the ceremony, this decision will influence your entire Hogwarts life and more; what house you're placed in influences who you will be for the rest of your life. Usually an unbiased party, our Sorting Hat, makes this decision. But, since the Sorting Hat is unable to decide what house to put you in, I'm going to give you the opportunity which nobody in history has had the privilege to have. I'm going to let you pick which house to be in."

I remember my thoughts from that moment well. I couldn't believe my ears. Greatest wizard mankind has ever seen? Occlumency? Choosing which house to be in? This was crazy. I started to wonder if this was a prank; meanwhile Lucifer just stared at the Headmaster for a while. At that time, I believed he was going to let the question go unanswered, but then the most unexpected thing happened. Lucifer spoke. Albeit only three words, but he spoke nonetheless. He had an eastern European accent, with a surprisingly deep voice for his age. As for the first three words he spoke to anyone at Hogwarts? "I don't care."

_This was it._ The first three words I heard him say in my life were the three words that described him perfectly. Lucifer Anderson didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He didn't care about anyone.

* * *

**It's over! I'm sorry if my writing standard is worse with this one. My proofer has gone on holiday, so he can't proof it. I tried to proof it myself (again and again) but a second eye is essential with proofing.**


End file.
